1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional liquid crystal parallax barrier device, which is a liquid crystal device mainly formed by two parallax barrier structures, namely, a double-view vertical strip parallax barrier and a multi-view slant-and-step parallax barrier, in which the two parallax barriers are respectively disposed corresponding to different screen display directions, so as to display a double-view 3D image and a multi-view 3D image in different display directions, in addition to displaying a 2D image, through the control of an appropriate driving voltage and the use of a flat panel display screen.
2. Related Art
Basically, the present invention is an application of ROC Patent Applications No. 099100423 and No. 099107311, which disclose a multi-functional liquid crystal parallax barrier device. The multi-functional liquid crystal parallax barrier device stated in ROC Patent Application No. 099100423 is a generally used structure, and is a liquid crystal parallax barrier device formed by two independent barrier electrodes, in which a voltage is respectively applied to drive the two independent barrier electrodes, so as to achieve the purpose of displaying 3D images bi-directionally or with different barrier configuration structures or with different numbers of views. FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show the basic structure of a multi-functional liquid crystal parallax barrier device.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of the structure of the multi-functional liquid crystal parallax barrier device according to a first embodiment of the patent. The multi-functional liquid crystal parallax barrier device 100 is mainly formed by an upper linear polarizer 101, an upper transparent substrate 102, a common electrode layer 103, an upper alignment layer 104, a liquid crystal molecular layer 105, a lower alignment layer 106, a pair of barrier electrode layers 107, a lower transparent substrate 111, and a lower linear polarizer 112. The pair of barrier electrode layers 107 is formed by an upper barrier electrode layer 108, an insulation layer 109, and a lower barrier electrode layer 110. The insulation layer 109 electrically isolates the two barrier electrode layers 108 and 110 to avoid an electrical short circuit between the two barrier electrode layers.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view of the structure of the multi-functional liquid crystal parallax barrier device according to a second embodiment of the patent. The multi-functional liquid crystal parallax barrier device 200 is mainly formed by an upper linear polarizer 201, an upper transparent substrate 202, an upper common electrode layer 203, an upper insulation layer 204, an upper barrier electrode layer 205, an upper alignment layer 206, a liquid crystal molecular layer 207, a lower alignment layer 208, a lower barrier electrode layer 209, a lower insulation layer 210, a lower common electrode layer 211, a lower transparent substrate 212, and a lower linear polarizer 213.
In addition, the multi-functional liquid crystal parallax barrier device stated in ROC Patent Application No. 099107311 is an application of ROC Patent Application No. 099100423. In the patent, when a flat panel display 300 in FIG. 3 is used to display a 3D image, firstly, a double-view vertical strip parallax barrier 400 and a multi-view slant-and-step parallax barrier 500 in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5 are respectively disposed on different barrier electrodes 108, 110 and 205, 209 of the multi-functional liquid crystal parallax barrier devices 100, 200 in the same horizontal display direction (X-axis direction). Then, the multi-functional liquid crystal parallax barrier devices 100, 200, as shown in FIG. 6, are disposed on the flat panel display 300. Through the drive of a proper external voltage, a 2D display mode or a 3D display mode may be selected. The 3D display mode includes a double-view display mode and a multi-view display mode. After the two 3D modes are actuated, the two parallax barriers 400 and 500 respectively perform a view separation on a double-view 3D combined image and a multi-view 3D combined image (not shown) at an optimal viewing point on an optimal viewing distance. Therefore, the eyes of a viewer in the horizontal direction may view the 3D image at the optimal viewing point. According to the characteristics of the Patent No. 099107311, not only a specific optical design of the light-transmissive elements of the two parallax barriers is proposed, but also optimization processes of the optimal viewing distance and the opening width of the light-transmissive element are stated in details. However, in the Patent No. 099107311, the two parallax barriers 400 and 500 are disposed in the same horizontal display direction, and thus can only display the 3D image in a single direction. Therefore, the display of the 3D image cannot satisfy the application of the display screen after rotating for 90°, that is to say, the requirement of bi-directionally displaying the 3D image fails to be achieved.